Casamento Proibido
by 2girls1life
Summary: "O que pode acontecer quando um casamento aparentemente indesejado acontece? Há como o poder ficar em jogo por causa disso? A família realmente é o mais importante? Nada mais é concreto ou faz algum sentido."
1. Capitulo 01 - O Casamento

Disclaimer: Infelizmente eu não sou deusa como a Rumiko e não tive a brilhante ideia de criar personagens que chegassem aos pés dos que estão no anime Inuyasha. Enfim, infelizmente eles são dela, não meus.**  
Alô, leitores e escritores!**

**Antes de tomarem a leitura do primeiro capítulo, gostaria de deixar-lhes claro algumas coisas...**

**Primeiramente, para os que não leram ao nosso profile, deixamos claro que esta conta no é dirigida por duas garotas — ambas tendo o nome de "Rafaela". No entanto, para diferenciarmo-nos uma da outra, usamos formas diferentes de chamarmo-nos.**

**Rafaelis e Rafilds.**

"**O.k. Isso é confuso. Mas então, estão fazendo Casamento Proibido juntas?" Nope. Esta fanfic é inteiramente pertencente à Rafaelis. Eu, Rafilds — que é quem vos fala, hehe (oh, não creio!) — estou meramente betando a fanfic.**

**Então, é isso. Leiam e não se esqueçam também das considerações finais.**

**Boa leitura! s2.**

**Casamento Proibido**

**Capítulo I — A União.**

"Eu olhava em volta e não sabia bem o que fazer; digo, na teoria eu o sabia bem, porém, na prática...

Nunca pensei que viria a me casar com uma pessoa que mal eu sei o nome. Certo, eu sei que ele é cavalheiro, mas às vezes ele está tão longe... Ele me tratou bem nas vezes em que conversamos, mas há vezes em que ele fica tão frio, que nem parece-me ele; nessas ocasiões, tenho até medo de olhá-lo os olhos.

Meu pai fez tudo por esse casamento — assim como aos pais dele; parece-me que ele é bem vantajoso para ambas as famílias, pois ele é primo em primeiro grau do Rei de nosso país, e, eu, sobrinha do Rei da França (cujo não tem herdeiros). Confesso que não ficaria triste em ser chamada de Sua Alteza, no entanto, também não ficaria mal sem esse luxo todo, pois o temo bastante.

Nunca imaginei que me casaria sem conhecer ao meu noivo, sem ao menos nutrir algum sentimento de carinho por ele... mas meu pai nunca me pediu nada, e negar um pedido pra ele seria tão ruím, visto que ele sempre fez tanto por mim... Assim sendo, não me arrependo nem um pouco.

Como esse casamento ficou bonito; fizeram do jeitinho que eu sempre quis: as velas posicionadas ao lado de cada banco, os laços brancos e vermelhos enfeitando, as rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo gramado, o sol se pondo atrás do altar, meus amigos e parentes queridos reunidos... meu pai até treinou o Elias para trazer as alianças! Quem diria que aquele cachorro estabanado conseguiria esse lindo par de alianças! E, quanto a meu noivo... Seus olhos caramelos estão mais reluzentes ao pôr-do-sol... tão lindos! Seus cabelos prateados perfeitamente alinhados... sua farda vermelha combinando com toda a decoração... quão lindo ele estava! Pena que seu olhar estava tão distante, mas, penso eu, nossos sentimentos para com este casamento devem ser semelhantes — fazendo isso por nossa família —, então não fico nem um pouco chateada."

Os coroinhas tocaram o sino; Kagome abandonou aos pensamentos na mesma hora — enquanto levantava-se, assim como seu noivo. O padre começou a falar as palavras de praxe para um casamento; ela carregava um semblante normal no rosto — como se estivesse a ler um livro de histórias infantis. Olhou para Inuyasha, e notou que não sentia o tal frio na barriga típico de uma noiva.

— Irmãos — começou ele —, hoje vocês contemplam uma bela união de dois jovens que estão dispostos a começar uma nova vida juntos. — O padre olhou para Kagome e disse, de forma severa: — Srta. Higurashi, você está disposta a acompanhar este homem, sendo leal, aceitando suas decisões e o apoiando em todos os momentos — até que a morte os separe?

A mulher, deveras calma com a situação, pronunicou firmemente e sem sentimentos no que falava:

— Aceito.

O padre se virou para o noivo, e, de uma maneira um tanto mais dócil e sorrindo, ele recitou o sermão de uma forma pouco peculiar:

— , você aceita essa mulher como sua legítima esposa — prometendo cumprir aos seus deveres como marido?

Ela, que estava totalmente de frente para o padre, resolveu dar uma breve olhada em seu noivo — estava muito curiosa em fitar seu semblante diante a situação em que ambos se encontravam, e... acabou levando um susto. Pouco antes de dizer se aceitava o questionamento do padre, ele deu um sorriso sereno, de satisfação, e, pelo que demonstrava, de tamanha alegria e alívio. Kagome surpreendeu-se muito com isso, pois esperava ao menos uma reação feito a sua...

Sr. Taisho encheu o peito para falar, e, sem retirar o sorriso do rosto, disse sua resposta como se fosse um jovem apaixonado:

— Com toda certeza do mundo, eu aceito Kagome como minha mulher, esposa e companheira. Minha sra. Taisho.

Kagome corou muito com os dizeres de seu noivo; ele nunca havia falado nada com tamanha ternura perto dela — ela chegou até sentir o frio na barriga... agora, sim, ela estava bastante nervosa com aquilo tudo.

Suas sensações começaram a ficar mais fortes quando o padre retomou seu sermão:

— Se este homem a aceita como esposa, não há nada mais o que dizer; declaro este jovem casal desposados. Sr. Taisho, pode colocar a aliança na mão de sua esposa, assim que a mesma fizer o gesto antes de você.

Kagome não gostou nem um pouco da maneira que o padre falava com ela — fazia-a sentir-se como um mero objeto —, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a sua pequenina cunhada trouxe o par de alianças para perto dela. Suas mãos começaram a tremer muito quando foi pegá-las alianças (e ela não entendia o por que de tanto nervosismo... agora a pouco ela estava perfeitamente calma!). A mesma notou, também, que seu noivo havia se virado de frente a ela — enquanto aguardava pela aliança. Ela tentou se apressar e colocar a aliança no dedo do Sr. Taisho...

Não conseguiu nem olhar para seu noivo durante o ato; estava corada e com bastante vergonha. Nos seus lábios, um sorriso singelo. Pegou a mão dele, — trêmula e com as mãos suando — e, por fim, colocou vagarosamente aquele simbólico objeto no dedo de seu quase-marido. Assim que ela estava no dedo dele, Kagome soltou a mão rapidamente do sr. Taisho — e segurou firmemente seu buque com as duas mãos, enquanto olhava pra baixo.

Em meio desse vagaroso gesto, o padre não parava de bater o pé no chão — parecendo ansioso e bastante impaciente. Quando ela enfim colocou a aliança no dedo dele, o celebrante bufou e retomou a celebração. Assim que ele deu o sinal positivo para sr. Taisho colocar a aliança na mão de Kagome, ele a pegou com cuidado e rapidez, deu um beijo na mesma, e, em seguida, enquanto sorria, colocou a aliança na mão da garota.

O coração de Kagome começou a palpitar forte; ela sentiu um grande frio na barriga quando os lábios dele tocaram suas mãos — e mordeu os lábios em nervosismo. Enfim, o padre retomou suas palavras, no entanto, Kagome não ouvia — seu noivo não parava de acariciar seu rosto.

Ela voltou a si quando Sr. Taisho colocou a mão em seu queixo e a fez olhar para ele. Ela ficou mais corada do que já estava e seu coração palpitou acelerado. Ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, seu braço rodeou a cintura da mesma — fazendo com que ela ficasse bem colada ao corpo dele.

Kagome não estava nem um pouco preparada para isso. Ela nem mesmo ouvira as últimas palavras do padre; e, institivamente, fechou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto do dele, no entanto, teve uma surpresa: seu marido chegou perto de seu ouvido e disse calmamente:

— Obrigado por colaborar com isso; juro que daqui para frente você será bem cuidada, realmente feliz e bem protegida. Isso é uma promessa. Caso não a cumpra, não poderei ter a honra de ser chamado de Inuyasha Taisho nunca mais nessa vida!

Antes que ela pudesse reagir mediante suas palavras, o mesmo a beijou no rosto, e, em seguida, roçou seus lábios no dela e roubou um beijo ardente na mesma. Ela sentiu suas pernas bambas e institivamente correspondeu à altura. Inuyasha se sentiu surpreendido com aquilo e manteve um beijo por um longo tempo; puxava aos lábios de Kagome e mantinha o corpo dela bem modelado ao seu.

O beijo durou bastante tempo — ele só o parou quando a música voltou a soar no casamento. Inuyasha a soltou vagarosamente, sorrindo. Kagome estava vermelha (mas não sabia bem se estava assim por causa do beijo ou fora por causa da vergonha que estava sentindo das pessoas a olhando).

Inuyasha a soltava vagarosamente. Uma onda de doçura começou a tomar conta de seu coração por causa daquele beijo — e ele não sabia bem o por quê. Ele jurou que nunca mais iria sentir algo assim em seu peito — havia decidido que o real motivo da vida era conquistar aos seus objetivos, e, por isso, estava demonstrando a aparência de apaixonado para as pessoas. E somente por isso.

Ele pegou um braço de sua noiva ternamente e a colocou no seu, guiando-a para fora do altar. Inuyasha deu uma breve olhada para sua esposa quando pecorria seu caminho e pensava consigo mesmo: "Uma coisa tenho de admitir: bonita ela é. Espero que, ao menos, ela saiba conversar direito." E, assim, voltou a olhar para frente, a guiando para perto da mesa que continha o bolo de casamento. Agora começaria a pior parte — os cumprimentos de felicidades. E, para sua total infelicidade, a primeira pessoa que iria cumprimentá-lo, era o pai de Kagome — juntamente ao irmão mais novo dela. Como ele odiava aquele homem! Somente sua presença o deixava louco de raiva. Mas, por causa das aparências, ele teria que fingir que gostava de seu sogro.

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados com as palavras do irmão mais novo de Kagome.

— Mana! Você está linda; meus parabéns! Mas, ainda sim, estou triste por você ter que me deixar...

— Oh, Souta... – começou Kagome, com vontade de chorar. — Você sabe que eu sempre irei te visitar e você poderá fazer o mesmo, não sabe? — E o abraçou ternamente.

Inuyasha pensava "Hn, ele até pode visitá-la, só que ela não irá frequentar aquela casa com a frequência que imagina."

Novamente, seus pensamentos foram quebrados — agora pelas palavras do pai de Kagome.

— Felicidades, meu genro, espero que a partir de agora as coisas ocorram como planejado – ele pronunciou, dando um sorriso bastante irônico.

Inuyasha estava com o rosto bem fechado por causa das palavras do mesmo — era impossível manter as aparências com aquele homem. Logo, ouviu a voz de outra pessoa que não o agradava muito: a de seu pai. Ele chegou dando um leve tapinha nas costas do pai de Kagome, e pronunciou, com um tom bem irônico:

— Claro que as coisas vão seguir com os planos que ele quer. Sempre foi assim, não é, Naraku?| – Falou, dirigindo-se ao pai de Kagome.

— Com toda certeza, Byakuya — agora ele desviava a atenção da filha (a qual estava olhando sem entender nada). — Que você seja bem feliz, minha querida. — Aproximou-se dela e repousou um beijo na testa da mesma.

Inuyasha resolveu cortar a cena; aquilo o estava deixando louco. O homem fechou a cara e apontou para a atrás deles.

— Tem muita gente querendo nos parabenizar, ainda. Com certeza o Rei é um deles; então, por que vocês não dão licença para a fila possa continuar?

Os dois se deram os ombros e saíram da fila. Naraku ria e puxava o filho de uma maneira nada carinhosa pelo braço. A fila de cumprimentos continuava como era para ser, até que chegasse as últimas pessoas da fila.

Inuyasha simplesmente não conseguia acreditar em quem via. Ele não conseguiu segurar uma expressão de surpresa e angústia. Kagome o notou e fitava sem entender — não sabia o que tinha assustado tanto ao seu marido. Quando olhou para frente, apenas viu uma mulher acompanhada por um conde pouco famoso. O conde dirigiu algumas palavras para ele, enquanto a mulher apenas observava — com um sorriso bem falso delineando aos lábios.

Quando o homem parou de falar, a mulher dirigiu um olhar de desprezo para a Kagome — e deu um sorriso esquisito a Inuyasha.

— Com certeza você deveria ter me esperado, Inuyasha. Eu, com certeza, daria uma melhor...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, Inuyasha a interrompeu:

— Obrigado por suas felicitações, Kikyou. Agora, se puder dar licença, o Rei aguarda por falar comigo.

Kagome ficou mais ainda sem entender o que ocorria ali. O rei se aproximou e Inuyasha apenas ficou olhando-o aproximar, enquanto Kagome começava a fazer a reverência de praxe a ele.

O rei tinha a aparência bem velha, mas parecia ser um homem bem saudável — era difícil de entender isso.

O rei parou frente à eles, sorrindo. Kagome foi a primeira a falar.

— Peço desculpas em nome de meu marido, por não se curvar mediante sua presença, Rei Toutosai.

Inuyasha a fuzilou com o olhar. Ela o retribuiu, com um olhar de desprezo ainda mais intenso — tanto que Inuyasha até temeu.

O Rei começou a rir com a situação. E, então, falou — com a maior sinceridade possível:

— Vocês darão ótimos governantes, e serão também um ótimo casal; têm tudo para dar certo.

Os dois olharam pra ele sem compreender as palavras. A atenção deles foi quebrada quando uma outra pessoa apareceu atrás do Rei. Inuyasha voltou a ficar sério e Kagome começou a sorrir. O ser que aparecia atrás do Rei tinha longos cabelos brancos, bem parecidos com o de Inuyasha — porém mais claros. Ele tinha uma aparência bem séria.

— Você deve ser o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, correto? — ela continuava a sorrir. — É um enorme prazer conhecê-lo.

— Sim... sou Sesshomaru — ele falava secamente. — E, estranhamente, é um prazer te conhecer também.

Kagome tentava entender aquilo como um elogio. Ela abriu a boca para a respondê-lo, no entanto, foi interrompida pelas palavras de Inuyasha:

— Dá para os dois velhotes saírem da fila? Já chega de parabenizações. Estou doido para poder me sentar.

Kagome soltou outro olhar de desprezo para Inuyasha, no entanto, como ele não estava olhando para ela naquele momento, ela teve de optar por lhe dar um tapa na cabeça – enquanto dizia, em tom firme:

— Você está louco, Inuyasha?! Como pôde falar assim com seu irmão e o próprio Rei? Não tem respeito por ninguém, não?!

— Por que você me bateu na cabeça?! Só falei a verdade!, estou cansado de tantos cumprimentos.

Quando Inuyasha começou a responder, o rei e Sesshomaru se retiraram — sem os dois noivos notassem. Depois do que Inuyasha falou, Kagome ficou com mais raiva. Abriu a boca para respondê-lo, mas foi interrompida com um abraço vindo inesperadamente. A pessoa que havia lhe abraçado era sua melhor amiga.

— Kagome, minha linda! Parabéns pelo casamento! Estou tão feliz por você!

A presença de Sango a acalmou e a fez esquecer de responder Inuyasha. Do lado dela, havia um garoto e uma garota. Inuyasha ficou com os braços cruzados olhando para a cena que se seguia. Ele também resolveu não responder mais nada, pois conhecia Sango e ela era uma das duas pessoas a qual ele conseguia nutrir alguma amizade. Ele pensava consigo mesmo sobre como não conheceu melhor Kagome antes do casamento, porém tinham muitos amigos em comum.

— Sango! Muito obrigada pelas felicitações. Fico feliz com elas — respondia, sorrindo.

— Inuyasha, cuide bem de minha amiga, viu?! Ela merece.

— Feh — bufou Inuyasha, os braços cruzados.

A atenção de Kagome foi destinada a outras duas pessoas ao ouvir as palavras em coro.

— Parabéns, Sra. Taisho! — diziam os irmãos de Sango.

— Obrigada, Rin e Kohaku. Fico bastante feliz com a felicitação de vocês.

Mais uma vez a conversa foi quebrada, agora por uma pessoa que pulava em Inuyasha.

— Parabéns, garanhão! Não faça nada que eu não faria essa noite, hein?!

Kagome corou. Rin — que era mais velha que Kohaku — havia entendido a que Miroku havia se referido. Sango chegou perto de Miroku e puxou sua orelha.

— Miroku, seu lorde safado! Não consegue parar de falar suas pervesões nem em um casamento?!

Dali para frente, o casamento ocorreu normalmente. Inuyasha estava em uma mistura de mal-humor e bom-humor que nem Kagome conseguia acompanhar. Não conseguia compreender como alguém podia ter tantos humores.

Chegava a hora do casal se afastar da festa e ir para suas núpcias. Kagome ia na frente e suas damas de companhia iam atrás. Dirigia-se rumo ao quarto, em um caminhar firme e uma expressão bastante decidida na face...

**Continua...**

**Capítulo de número dois terá como título "O Segredo".**

Rafaelis/autora diz: Bem... Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo, sei que ele não foi agregado de muitas coisas, mas, a coisas que devem ser levadas em consideração nele. Por exemplo: Por que o Inuyasha odeia tanto seu pai e o pai de Kagome? Por que ele resolveu se casar com ela? Bem pensem nisso e depois me falem as conclusões que tiraram. Kissus.

**Rafilds/beta/intrusa/admiradora da fanfic recomenda/comenta: galera, por favor, se curtiu, comenta. É uma dica. Acontece que, diferentemente de vocês, eu conheço e lido com essa autora aí, e vou contar pra vocês... não é fácil, viu.**

**Primeiramente, foi necessária muita insistência e tempo para que essa mulher convertesse a história — que, originalmente, se tratava de uma web — em uma fanfic no universo de Inuyasha. Segundamente, foi necessário um período de espera ainda mais longo para que ela optasse por, enfim, compartilhar a história com vocês.**

**E, olha, falando francamente, a fanfic está MUITO boa. Garanto.**

**Sou extremamente seletiva com fanfics, no entanto, a dele me agradou além do normal.**

**Eu já estou bem mais pra frente do que vocês, sim. E, garanto, vai ter HENTAAAI (oh, my, HENTAIII DOS BONS, AINDA!) logo mais, além de uma relação super legal que se desenvolverá entre a Kagome e o Inuyasha. Fora isso, vai haver bastante mistério e uma porção de coisas mais. A fanfic promete. No entanto, ela só vai postá-la se sentir que o povo tá realmente curioso e interessado pelo restante. Então, manifestem-se.**

**É isso aí! Obrigadão por ler!**


	2. Capitulo 02 - O Segredo

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente eu não sou deusa como a Rumiko e não tive a brilhante ideia de criar personagens que chegassem aos pés dos que estão no anime Inuyasha. Enfim, infelizmente eles são dela, não meus.

Capitulo 02 - O Segredo

Uma das damas de Kagome voltara à festa e foi chamar Inuyasha para se dirigir ao quarto. Esse saiu de fininho sem se despedir de ninguém. Além de não gostar disso, ele não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir os comentários de Miroku. Ele caminhava calmamente para o quarto do casal. Quando se deparou com a porta, colocou a mão na maçaneta e suspirou firmemente pensando em sua decisão "Não irei dormir com ela até que seja necessário para mim", mesmo Sango e Miroku falando para ele que Kagome era uma ótima pessoa, ele não queria contato com ela mais que o básico, pois sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ele virou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto, olhava para frente e via um quarto bem espaçoso, com uma cama literalmente grande também. O quarto estava bem escuro, apenas com a lareira acesa e a luz da lua, enfim, visualizou sua esposa olhando para a janela, essa estava de costas para ele, mostrando apenas seus cabelos negros soltos e o roupão que a cobria. Ele começou a andar em direção a sua esposa com uma cara bem seria, parou a uns dois metros dela e antes que pudesse falar o que estava em sua mente ela se virou, Inuyasha fez uma cara de surpresa e desejo. A camisola que ela usava era branca e com um tecido bastante fino, as curvas que seu corpo tinham eram perfeitas, seus seios eram bastante fartos e redondos, suas nádegas não eram tão grandes, mas tinham uma forma tão perfeita, sua pele branca e seus lábios... Quando beijou-a no altar não havia reparado o quão vermelhos eram, logo ele percebeu que perdeu totalmente o controle da situação e não sabia o que fazer, queria fazer o que já havia planejado, mas, seu corpo parecia concordar com sua mente. Ele desejava muito aquela mulher. Diante do silencio que reinava Kagome tomou a iniciativa e resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Queria propor-lhe uma coisa ... – ela esperou Inuyasha falar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu da boca do rapaz e ela prosseguiu – Não sinto-me a vontade de ter um momento intimo assim com uma pessoa que eu mal conheço e que pelo pouco que conheci e ouvi, não parece condizer com os fatos. Sei que devo arcar com minhas responsabilidades de esposa, não irei fugir disso, mas, gostaria que você me desse um tempo para ao menos poder conhece-lo melhor, assim eu ficaria mais a vontade.

Inuyasha ouviu as palavras dela com bastante atenção, e aproximou-se dela. Ele repousou uma de suas mãos na cintura da dama e a outra ele a repousou nos lábios da mesma. O coração de Kagome palpitou, estava com medo dele recusar sua proposta e ao mesmo tempo querendo que ele recusasse, nem ela mesmo entendia o que estava passando-se na cabeça dela. Depois de um breve momento naquela posição ele a soltou.

- Isso irá lhe fazer feliz? Então você tem minha palavra. Não iremos nos deitar juntos. - Ele olhou para a poltrona, tentou esconder a careta mas não conseguiu.

Kagome começou a rir.

- Você não precisará dormir na poltrona, a cama tem espaço para nós dois. - Ela fez uma pausa. E falou seriamente. - Não irei ser tão ruim assim.

- Feh. – Inuyasha ficara sem resposta para as palavras dela- Vou trocar meus trajes, creio que tenham colocado nossas roupas aqui, correto?

Kagome assentiu e sentou-se na cama, esperando Inuyasha. Ela ficava o fitando e reparando o quando era belo e o quanto seus olhos caramelos a atraiam. Ele começou a tirar a parte de cima de sua farda, esse ato fez a jovem esposa ficar vermelha, ela nunca vira um homem sem camisa. Em meio de sua vergonha ela fechou os olhos e colocou suas mãos no mesmo para não continuar a fita-lo. Quando o rapaz olhou para ela começou a rir internamente. Ele pegou sua vestimenta para noite e foi para o reservado do quarto se trocar. Kagome estava com os olhos tão fechados que nem reparou nisso. Inuyasha começara a refletir "Estou começando a achar que a Sango falou a verdade, Kagome parece nunca ter estado com um homem na vida". Trocou-se rapidamente e voltou para o quarto se sentando na cama.

- Desculpe-me se te assustei, não foi minha intenção, passarei a me trocar no reservado.

Kagome tirava suas mãos do rosto e abria os olhos olhando para ele e abriu um belo sorriso.

- Não precisa desculpar-se, sei que não foi sua intenção.- Ela suspirou – Estou morrendo de vergonha, não sei como ficar perto de um homem.

- Nunca esteve perto dessa forma de um ?

Os olhos de Kagome rapidamente ficaram frios e assustados, ele assustou-se com isso, nunca tinha visto um olhar assim.

- Mais ou menos ...- Ela rapidamente mudou de assunto- Olha, com certeza não iremos dormir por agora, então... eu trouxe cartas para nós jogarmos e nos conhecermos melhor o que acha ? Claro, se você apreciar o jogo.

Inuyasha percebeu que aquele não era um assunto que não deveria ser tocado por hora, deveria adquirir mais confiança, sorriu e fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

- Então está certo!- Ela virou-se e pegou o baralho que estava no criado mudo ao lado da cama, começou a embaralhar.

Inuyasha levantou-se e serviu uma taça de vinho para cada um, voltou-se para sentar na cama, colocou seu copo de vinho no criado mudo e o outro direcionou a ela. Kagome repetiu o gesto dele e entregou cinco cartas para ele.

- Olha o jogo é muito simples. Precisamos comprar cartas e descartar a cada rodada, quem fizer um conjunto de mesma sequencia com 5 cartas ganha!

As horas foram se passando, muita conversa e vinho estavam rolando. E aparentemente os dois estavam dando-se muito bem, seus gostos eram bem parecidos e o assunto conseguia fluir bem, ambos estavam apreciando muito a companhia um do outro.

- Esse jogo está ficando muito chato, poderíamos incrementa-lo ?- Mesmo com os vários copos de vinh,o ele não embriagava-se fácil.

- Como assim?- Kagome falava em meio a soluços.

- Sua intenção é conhecer um ao outro certo? Então faremos o seguinte. Quem perder a mão terá que responder uma pergunta do outro. E por ai vai.

- Pode ser. – Kagome voltava a soluçar.

O jogo estava bem equilibrado, e até aquele momento eles estavam divertindo-se muito com as perguntas, esquecerem-se de continuar bebendo o vinho. De acordo com o tempo as perguntas ficaram mais 'perigosas' para os dois, mas, mesmo assim eles continuaram, estavam determinados a descobrir segredos um do outro. Logo o momento critico chegou, quando Kagome perdeu uma das partidas. O coração dela começou a ficar apertado, pois, não sabia o que Inuyasha iria perguntar, esse, parecia bem tenso mas, decidido, ele olhou bem nos olhos de Kagome e disse.

- Irei lhe fazer essa pergunta, mas, respeitarei se não quiser me dar uma resposta. – Ele ficou calado por trinta segundos e retomou.- Por que você mudou de assunto quando lhe perguntei se você já esteve com um homem? O que aconteceu ?

* * *

**Olá pessoal! Aqui é a Rafaelis falando.**

Antes de mais nada, quero lhes pedir UM MILHÃO de desculpas por ter parado de postar. A Rafilds, minha betadora só me enrola, e eu nunca crio coragem para betar ~ Na verdade sou péssima com isso, sou boa com ideias. ~ Espero que vocês me perdoem, irei betar mais ou menos as fics e postar, se ficar muito ruim por favor me avisem, que ai eu paro e espero a disponibilidade dela. Enfim, por favor continuem me acompanhando, essa fic será beeeeem grande. Kissus gente.


	3. Capitulo 03 - Nova Vida

**Disclaimer:** São personagens divos, porém nenhum deles é de minha autoria, são da deusa Rumiko.

Gente, Rafaelis falando aqui. Então irão ter pensamentos nesse capitulo, eles estarão em aspas e em Itálico, exemplo:

_"Vontade de pegar a Kikyou e estrangula-la. Seria mais feliz."_

Ah, espero que vocês gostem do capitulo. Caso a betagem esteja muito ruim, por favor, me avisem.Não é um capitulo grande, porém tem coisas legais nele. ~eu acho~

* * *

**Capitulo 03 - Nova Vida**

- Sabia que iria me perguntar isso, e agradeço por me dar a opção de não responder porém ... Estranhamente eu creio que posso confiar em você e desejo lhe contar isso, peço somente, que nunca comente isso com ninguém, pois eu nunca tive coragem de contar isso a ninguém.

- Pode confiar em mim, não irei contar a ninguém. – Um sorriso confiante esboçou-se em seus labios.

Kagome ficou aproximadamente um minuto calada até que um sorriso bem tímido saiu de seus labios.

- Isso aconteceu há dois anos, quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, conhece Juuroumaru e Kajeroumaru?

- Os cavaleiros da principal cavalaria do Rei?

- Os próprios. - Suspirava- Eles estavam hospedados em minha casa, e graças ao longo tempo que residiam lá, estavam bem íntimos de toda nossa família, até minha mãe gostava deles, naquela época eles a visitavam todos os dias, sua doença estava bem menos aflorada e ela conseguia andar e receber visitas - uma lagrima desceu em seu rosto, Inuyasha começou a ter se arrependido de ter perguntado isso para ela.- Um dia antes de partirem me chamaram para um passeio nos Jardins de minha casa. Como eles eram de confiança, meu pai e minha mãe, deram a permissão. Naquela tarde caminhamos muito para longe, e saímos da vista dos guardas do castelo, mas, não pensei que nada iria acontecer, afinal, todos confiavam neles. Comecei a andar mais a frente, eu estava a perseguir uma borboleta linda, estava tão distraída com ela que não percebi que a feição dos rostos dos dois havia mudado, de repente – ela deu uma pausa para segurar as lágrimas. - Senti um empurrão em minhas costas, o qual me fez cair no chão, quando me voltei para os dois, um deles me deu uma bofetada tão forte que quase me fez desmaiar, e o outro começou a segurar meus braços, me impedindo de mexer. Eu estava assustada, não sabia o que fazer...- Nesse momento Kagome se abraçou apertando bem seus seios, segurando para não chorar- Juuroumaru abriu meu espartilho e colocou meus seios para fora, e começou a toca-los- Ela os apertava mais – eu tentava me debater, juro que tentei sair dali – Ela falou chorando. - Até que recebi uma outra bofetada e desmaiei por alguns segundos. Quando acordei, tive uma surpresa, um guarda de meu pai apareceu, estava ali segurando os dois bandidos e me mandando correr, eu percebi que a parte de baixo de meu vestido estava todo para cima, fazendo minha parte intima aparecer, mas, meu pensamento foi quebrado quando o guarda me mandou correr novamente, e eu corri o mais rápido pude, cheguei ao castelo e me tranquei em meu quarto sentindo nojo de mim mesma. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, se eu tinha perdido minha pureza ali - ela começava a falar com um ar de desespero- Não sabia de nada, só me sentia suja pois, apenas imaginava que eles tivessem me violentado e eu não fiz nada para impedir... – Ela fez uma breve pausa. - Papai disse-me que o guarda morreu nas mãos daqueles dois, sei que eles foram embora ao dia seguinte, achamos melhor não denuncia-lo diante do Rei, poderia manchar minha imagem, e o povo não iria querer uma rainha impura. Mantivemos isso em segredo absoluto, desculpe-me por não ter o dito antes do casamento, entenderei se você não quiser me manter como esposa.

Inuyasha diante daquilo jogou as cartas para o lado e a abraçou fortemente, desejando nunca mais solta-la. Ela chorava muito e Inuyasha apenas continuava abraçando-a. E ela começava a se acalmar. Ele encostou-se às almofadas da cama a deixando deitada sobre seu peito e fazendo carinho em seu cabelo.

- Você não deixa de ser uma pessoa pura apenas por esse acontecimento, mesmo que eles tenham retirado sua virgindade. Pense assim: ela só vai ser retirada quando houver o seu consentimento. Até alguém conseguir isso você será a mesma garota virgem.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu e aninhou-se no peito dele.

Inuyasha deu um beijo em sua cabeça e ali os dois adormeceram.

Kagome acordou mais tarde do que de costume aquele dia. Quando ela abriu os olhos viu que ainda aninhada ao peito de Inuyasha, não quis se levantar, sentia-se protegida ali.

- Bom dia Kagome. Dormiu bem ?

Kagome ficara triste por ter que sair dali e se sentou na cama olhando para seu marido.

- O que aconteceu? Ficou muda? – Disse com um toque de mal humor.

Kagome passou a mão no rosto dele e começou a chegar seu rosto perto ao dele, inclinou-se um pouco, seus dois seios encostaram-se ao peito de Inuyasha, enquanto ela fechava seus olhos lentamente. A mente de Inuyasha queria afasta-lo daquilo, mas seu corpo não deixava, ele apenas acompanhou a garota e fechou os olhos. Os lábios dos dois se encontraram, a mão dele foi para a cintura da garota puxando-a para mais perto de si. Inuyasha estava se preparando para intensificar o beijo no momento que a porta bateu. Kagome assustou-se e sentou corretamente na cama e seu marido fez o mesmo.

- Sou eu Kagome! Sango! Já está acordada ? Posso entrar? – Dizia ela gritando por trás da porta.

- Espere só um pouco, Inuyasha tem que se trocar.

- Está bem, esperarei aqui fora.

Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha, queria dizer algo mais, porém, esse já havia levantado e ido trocar de roupa. Ela ficou naquela posição sem saber o que dizer, o quarto ficou em silencio até que ele saiu e Sango entrou.

- Conte-me tudo Kagome, como foi?

- Como foi o que?- Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Como o que Kagome? Acorda! Sua primeira noite.

- Ah... Não aconteceu nada. Pedi um tempo. – Dizia ela em sussurro.

- Você seguiu mesmo com aquela ideia? Que pena, eu estava tão curiosa para saber como é.

- Sango, você conhece ele há bastante tempo, não é ?

- Bem pouco, mas sim! O Miroku o conhece como ninguém... Queria saber algo em especial?

- Queria saber mais sobre Lady Kikyou.

- Para que você quer saber dela?- Sango falou em um tom apreensivo- Ele disse algo sobre?

- Ele nem tocou nesse assunto, fiquei curiosa, pois, ela nos cumprimentou no casamento e ele ficou bem apreensivo. Perguntei sobre, ele não quis responder.

- Sei bem pouco sobre os dois, eles namoraram no inicio do ano retrasado e ficaram juntos até o meio do ano que acaba de se passar.

- Meio do ano que se passou? Foi quando eu fui notificada que estava prometida a ele. Será que nosso casamento impediu o relacionamento dos dois? – Kagome disse exasperada.

- Kagome, não tire conclusões precipitadas, Kikyou não é tão Lady como seu nome diz. Ela já namorou vários homens da corte, Inuyasha não parece ser o tipo de homem que seria complacente com uma mulher que tenha se deitado com outro. E outra coisa eu afirmo, Inuyasha não se casaria caso não quisesse, ele não se da nem um pouco bem com o Pai.

- Eu percebi isso, ele parece ser um homem de mistérios. _"Inuyasha não seria complacente com uma mulher que tenha se deitado com outro?" _– Kagome deu uma leve exasperada com esse pensamento, mas conteve isso para si.

- Não gosto de fazer fofocas, melhor você perguntar diretamente a ele e sanar suas duvidas.

- Prefiro deixar ele mesmo querer me contar, não quero força-lo a nada. - Ela voltou com seu sorriso- E também não quero ficar nesse quarto o resto do dia.

Ela trocou de roupa e saiu com Sango do quarto, as duas estavam de braços dados e dirigiam-se ao salão onde tomariam seu desjejum. Kagome reparou uma cena que estava acontecendo em um dos escritórios do castelo.

- Sango, você poderia ir na frente? Esqueci de fazer algo que meu marido me pediu.

Sango assentiu e seguiu andando para o salão. Ao perceber que ela estava longe o suficiente, ela mudou sua direção e seguiu para onde ouvia a voz de Inuyasha falando em sussurro e bem seriamente, a garota manteve-se no maior silencio possível.

- Nossa historia já acabou, você teve sua chance.

- Cometi um erro eu sei, eu mereço outra chance, você sabe que eu sou a mulher certa para você! Eu errei, mas, mudei muito. Nunca faria o que fiz com você novamente.

Kagome arregalou os olhos quando viu quem estava na sala. Era a garota da festa, a KIKYOU! Kagome continuou olhando para ver que rumo à conversa tomaria.

- O erro que você cometeu não tem volta, eu não confio mais em você.

- Sei que você continua gostando de mim, é tudo questão de tempo, irei provar que mudei. - Ela sorriu.

- Não é como antes Kikyou, a paixão de adolescente já passou.

Quando percebeu que a conversa estava no fim, ela retirou-se silenciosamente daquele local e dirigiu-se ao encontro de Sango para o desjejum. Quando entrou na sala os funcionários começaram a colocar mais comida na mesa, afinal aquela era sua futura rainha e deveriam agrada-la. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Sango mantendo o silencio, seus pensamentos estavam presos a conversa que havia escutado. _"O que aconteceu entre esses dois? Meu casamento mal começou e já está fadado ao fracasso? Será que eles beijaram-se? Será por isso que ele não importou quando disse que queria um tempo?"_ Kagome sentou ao lado de Sango, seu olhar estava divagando sem rumo. Sua amiga percebeu que a amiga estava intrigada com algo e iria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, porém antes disso Inuyasha entrou na sala e o olhar de Kagome suavizou-se, e Sango percebia por partes o que transtornava a jovem recém-casada.

- Bom dia Sango. Tive que me retirar do quarto rapidamente e não pude cumprimenta-la corretamente. – Ele entrara na sala e se sentara ao lado de Kagome.

Ela sentiu uma onda de alivio, somente pensar que ele ainda estava com a outra a transtornava.

- Pensarei se irei te perdoar, foi uma gafe muito forte, viu? – Ela disse em tom brincalhão. Ele deu uma breve risada e ela retomou. - O que você fez a minha amiga em seu primeiro dia de casamento? Ela estava com um semblante transtornado hoje.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, e bem interrogativa.

- Não foi nada! Só estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Acho que bebi muito vinho ontem à noite.

Inuyasha bateu de ombros e se pôs a comer. Sango percebeu que ela não havia falado a verdade, mas, não insistiu no assunto. Todos terminaram o desjejum, Sango foi a primeira a sair da sala, deixando Kagome e Inuyasha sozinhos. A jovem senhora já estava a se levantar, mas, foi interrompida.

- Teremos que ficar aqui por pelo menos mais uma semana. Tenho negócios a tratar.

- Gostaria de ir para casa, não gosto daqui.

- Ficar aqui ou em sua nova casa não fará diferença, não conhece ninguém mesmo.

Kagome levantou-se e saiu dali na mesma hora, ela estava transbordando de raiva, nunca alguém tinha falado com ela daquela forma. Ela saiu do castelo e foi correndo para uma arvore enorme que tinha no jardim. Era o único lugar no mundo que a fazia tranquila. Ela deitou-se ali e por fim adormeceu naquele local. Quando acordou viu que já havia anoitecido, havia perdido a hora, todos deviam estar a procurando. Ela se sentou e esfregou os olhos.

- Você dorme bastante, Princesa.

Kagome quase soltou um berro, não tinha notado a presença de Inuyasha ali.

- O que foi? Não vai falar nada? Tive um grande trabalho para te encontrar, está todo mundo te procurando.

- Já me achou, vamos voltar ao castelo então. – Ela falou secamente.

- Por que essa aspereza?

- Você disse que todos estão me procurando, então voltemos ao castelo.

- Você não irá sair daqui enquanto não me contar o que está acontecendo.

- O sentimento da duvida às vezes é bom, fazem as pessoas refletirem, e é esse sentimento que você terá que carregar.

- Está brava porque não iremos para casa?

- Inuyasha, não estou brava por isso. E não quero falar sobre o assunto. Vai ficar ai ou vamos voltar logo para o castelo ? Caso você não queira ir, eu vou andando sozinha. – Ela se levantara.

Inuyasha percebeu que não poderia fazê-la falar então levantou-se e começou a andar de braços cruzados, andou em direção ao castelo, eles não trocaram palavras ao decorrer do caminho. Quando chegaram à porta encontraram o Pai e o irmão de Kagome ambos se preparando para ir embora. Kagome aproximou-se dos dois.

- Onde estão Miroku, Sango, Rin e Kohaku ?

- Minha querida, todos foram embora essa tarde, você havia sumido e seus amigos não podiam esperar. – O pai de Kagome continuava falando com tamanha ternura - Nesse momento seu marido foi procura-la e só voltou agora.

Kagome virou-se para seu marido, esse não dizia uma palavra sequer, só observava a cena de mal humor. Quando ela pensou que seus amigos já haviam partido ficou triste, não teria distrações para sobreviver aquele turbilhão de sensações que estava sentindo, e ainda com a pessoa que estava as provocando lá. Pelo menos ainda tinha sua família.

- Mana, você irá nos visitar, correto? - Souta falava tristemente.

- Claro que irei, como você também irá me visitar. - Ela falou sorrindo. Inuyasha bufou.

- Então vamos embora Souta, o marido de Kagome parece estar querendo se retirar.

Kagome ficou destruída por dentro ao perceber que ficaria sozinha com Inuyasha. Será que tudo vai dar certo?

- Vá Souta, mamãe precisa de você. Mande-me cartas sempre, está bem? – Ela sorriu.

Souta fez bico, mas pensou bem no que sua irmã estava falando. O pai de Kagome cansado daquela cena afastou Souta de Kagome bruscamente, abraçou a filha se despedindo, segurando Souta pelo braço o arrastou para a carruagem, assim partiram. Inuyasha ao ver a cena retirou-se, Kagome esperou a carruagem perder-se de vista para retirar-se e entrar em seus aposentos, ela estava consumida por uma intensa melancolia e acompanhada dessa, ela foi para seus aposentos e deitou-se em sua cama e ficou na mesma posição até ouvir alguém fechando a porta, o barulho provocado por esse gesto a assustou, ela sentou-se bruscamente na cama, estava assustada.

- Agora estamos sozinhos Kagome, como será nossa convivência?- Ela não se mexeu.- Já lhe contei sobre uma promessa que fiz a uma pessoa? Prometi que a faria feliz, inicialmente achei que seria fácil, mas você parece ser bastante difícil de agradar. – Ela continuou sem responder. – Kikyou foi embora pela manhã.

Ela apertou as fronhas da cama, sabia que ele tinha conversado com ela naquela manhã, então ela não poderia ter ido embora. Kagome sentiu lagrimas inundarem seus olhos, "Será que terei que conviver com isso o resto da minha vida?".

- Achei que você teria uma reação mais drástica, a do tipo. 'PORQUE ESTÁ MENTINDO PARA MIM? VI VOCÊ CONVERSANDO COM ELA PELA MANHÃ!' Você sabe se conter bem Kagome, gosto disso. Eu não sou um leigo, sei quando me observam, somente não a revelei, pois, achei que com essa conversa você ficaria tranquila e iria ver que não tenho mais nada com ela, afinal meu comportamento para com ela na festa provavelmente lhe trouxe algumas duvidas. Quando me comprometo com alguém não traio meus compromissos, sou honrado, não preocupe-se.

Kagome mantinha-se sentada, mas, não encarava Inuyasha, olhava para a parede.

- Você não disse para ela que não a amava mais. – Seu marido aproximou-se dela e sentou na cama ao lado de seus pés, ele apertou o tornozelo de sua esposa.

- Pelo que eu me lembre, na conversa nunca usei a palavra amar e sim gostar. Não irei mentir para você, não sei ainda o que sinto por ela, mas, estou totalmente disposto a esquecê-la. Foi um dos motivos desse casamento ter ocorrido. Não quero usa-la como objeto para dessa mulher, longe disso, mas, era o melhor para mim e para você. Acredite.

- Por que você é tão misterioso Inuyasha?

- Porque só assim conseguirei fazer o certo Kagome. Posso lhe perguntar duas coisas?

- Claro.

- Minha primeira pergunta é: Por que ficou tão abatida por eu estar com a Kikyou?

Kagome ficou estática durante um bom tempo, e custou a pensar em uma resposta, ele com certeza a acharia uma idiota caso falasse que já sentia afeto por ele, mesmo estando somente um dia casados.

- Não gostaria de estar casada com alguém que fosse me trair sempre.

Inuyasha ficou meio extasiado com a resposta, mas, já deveria a esperar, pois a conhecia há somente um dia, ele ficou meio abatido com a resposta, isso o deixou irritado consigo mesmo.

- Como sei que a Senhora não irá querer descer para jantar, então pedi para servirem o jantar aqui. Não importa-se por eu ter deduzido isso, correto?

- De forma nenhuma!- disse ela se sentando e abrindo um sorriso.- Qual a outra pergunta que você gostaria de me fazer? - As palavras saíram sem ela perceber, e logo após ela se arrependeu de ter o feito.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela e repousou suas mãos nos cabelos de Kagome sorrindo, sua racionalidade não queria que ele fizesse isso, porém, seu emocional prevaleceu. Ele se aproximou mais dela e falou com um sorriso terno no rosto.

- Podemos terminar o que começamos pela manhã?

Kagome pestanejou responder, porém, antes que fizesse isso Inuyasha sentou-se mais perto dela e repousou um selinho demorado em sua boca, ela não o refutou. Inuyasha começava a empurra-la, fazendo-a deitar-se na cama, esse gesto o fez ficar em cima do corpo da garota. Assim que chegaram a essa posição, ele intensificou o beijo, suas mão tomaram a cintura da garota e sua língua conseguia adentrar dentro da boca de sua esposa, essa correspondeu o beijo na medida que conseguia, ela estava meio desnorteada com os novos sentimentos que estavam a evadindo, suas mãos repousaram nos longos cabelos prateados de seu marido, a correspondência de Kagome excitou Inuyasha, e antes que ele intensificasse ainda mais aquele amasso ele cortou o beijo, fez isso o mais suavemente possível, lhe repousou um selinho e retirou-se de cima dela. Os dois ficaram se olhando, o homem sentado e a mulher deitada. Esse momento foi quebrado quando ouviu-se a porta bater. Inuyasha abriu a porta, era uma serviçal trazendo o jantar, essa serviu rapidamente o jantar e saiu. O jovem casal sentou-se a pequena mesa e começaram a conversar esquecendo-se do momento intimo que tiveram há pouco. Puseram-se a conversar e a rir como na noite anterior. Kagome começava a bocejar.

- Dormiu a tarde toda e ainda tem sono minha Senhora?

- Não sei explicar, mas estou tão cansada Inuyasha. Acho que já vou me trocar. – E deu uma breve risada.

Quando terminou sua frase ela levantou e foi em direção ao armário, pegou a primeira camisola que avistou e foi em direção ao reservado se trocar. Inuyasha fez o mesmo, porém trocou-se ali no quarto, ao terminar ele deitou na cama e se pôs a espera-la. Pouco tempo depois sua esposa saiu do reservado, ela se pôs a caminhar para a cama, desde o momento que ela saíra de lá Inuyasha não tirou os olhos dela, estava estupefato. A camisola era vermelha, o tecido era em um tom vermelho bem vivo, a camisola percorria rigidamente o corpo dela ressaltado suas curvas, seu corpo era bem dotado de curvas, seus seios estavam sendo amassados pelo tecido e aparentavam ser bem redondos, bem fartos, a camisola era longa, mas mesmo assim a deixava belíssima.

- O que foi Inuyasha? – Ele estava tão desnorteado com a cena que vira, que nem percebeu que Kagome havia se sentado ao seu lado.

- Garanto-lhe que sou bem honrado, porém, não sei se aguentarei caso a veja novamente em trajes assim.

Kagome arregalou os olhos com a reação de Inuyasha.

- I-irei me trocar. – Ela dizia gaguejando.

Antes que se levantasse sentiu as mãos de seu marido segurarem seu braço, ele puxara sua esposa para perto de si, fez a mesma deitar na cama. Inuyasha se pôs em cima da mesma, quando o fez a garota sentiu algo diferente a cutucando, ela queria perguntar o que era, mas percebeu que não era o momento, seu marido começou a beija-la intensamente, por alguns minutos eles ficaram se beijando, finalmente mudando aquele quadro ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Kagome, fazendo-a sentir novas sensações, as cutucadas ficaram mais intensas. Querendo deixar o momento mais intimo Inuyasha repousou uma de suas mãos em cima de um dos seios dela e começou a acaricia-lo com bastante ternura. Kagome começava a remexer-se debaixo dele, ele começou a intensificar mais as caricias, ela se remexia mais.


End file.
